Untitled
by TotusManaBakura
Summary: What happens when the lost soul of a hikari and the reincarnation of a Tomb Robber get stuck in the verturl world ? ... (Main charaters : Ryou , Yami Bakura , Noah , Yami Marik , and a new charater i make up , Naomi )


( notes: my 1st ever finished fanfic ...I wrote this when I stopped writing back to my on-line b/f (cuz he really likes my fanfic for some reason ) ... any ways , if you guys review well , there might be more background info for you ...( like Naomi's past and what not ) ... also , I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor its characters ...)  
  
Untitled  
  
Naomi falls to the ground . Blood drips passed her eyes on to the floor .  
"Naomi!" Yugi yells beginning to clime over the fence to the dueling field, but is stopped by the shadow barrier and gets knocked back towards the ever-steady statue of T'ea.  
"Ha Ha Ha!, "Noah bellows out into laughter upon his stepbrothers' actions." have you finally given up on this little game Suern?" Noah hops off his stand and quickly hobbles over to the girl. He bends down and brushes her bloody hair out of the way of her face.  
"Noah! don't you tough her! "Yami Yugi calls from a small silver cage at the edge of the dueling field.  
"On the contrary, I would not think of hurting one who is already down." he smirks," Of corce, I can not promise the safety for a verturl mind." he calls Seto over .He, Seto, picks the girl up and disappears with her.  
"Noah! what have you done with her!? "Yami Yugi bangs on the cage.  
  
Seto slaps Naomi, she wakes up suddenly and moans.  
"Get up!" Seto demands," You have work to be done ..."  
She sits up and stares at him blankly. "Who are you?" she blinks  
"I am Naoh's stepbrother, Seto Kaiba ..."  
"I suppose you got brain washed too ..." Seto stares at her. "Never mind." She looks around the dull grays, blacks, and whites of the room. " Where am I?" ... After no response from Seto ... Naomi stands up and walks passed him into a hall of mostly blacks and blues. She walks up to what looks like an elevator and presses the button to get inside. The doors swing open and she is greeted by Marik. She quickly steps back out of sight of him, but trips over her self, landing up against the wall, and finds Marik close enough to her to lick the blood away from her face.  
"H ...hi "she stutters  
"I've been looking for you Naomi," he says, "we two have an enemy to defeat. "  
"No." she turns her head as she talks  
"What!?" he cups her chin in his right hand and forces her to look at him. "Why? "he asks more calmly  
"Because Yugi helped me, he's not the little brat you think he is, Marik "  
"Fine! "he tosses her head to the ground, just making more blood gush out. "Don't come to me when this world has turned its back on you! " He stands up and disappears behind the left corner hallway.  
Naomi lies there a minute to make sure he has passed, then gets up and presses the button for the elevator again and gets ready to hop out of the way. When the doors swing open again, no one is inside. She quickly gets in. As the doors close, she sees the large blood puddle on the ground.  
  
Yami Bakura hits his fist on the table. "Where is Naomi Suern? You lousy piece of metal?! "  
"I am sorry, sir, but no Naomi Suern seems to be in this building. " the robot turns to the elevator, "But a young girl is coming down the elevator."  
"Hmm... "Yami Bakura turns his head to look at the elevator doors. (Ping! the doors open. A girl with light purple hair, black shirt and black pants, all drenched in blood comes stumbling out. She begins to fall before Bakura catches her in his arms.  
"Suern, what happened to you?" he asks, but the girl falls unconscious before she could answer.  
Naomi wakes up slowly to the icy blow of an A.C.  
She moans ... then looks sleepily around the room ...  
I'm in a hospital room. She thinks, I wonder why no one is here? Maybe no one knows I'm here ... or, maybe no one cares ...  
She closes her eyes as she begins to cry, then feels a soft hand wipe them away ...  
"Don't cry," a voice says.  
"Is every body okay?" Naomi feels the hand on her check spread softly towards her hair.  
"Don't worry of that. " He answers. She opens her still soggy eyes.  
"Bakura ..." she says softly.  
"I couldn't let the soul of my hikari wander around, could I?" he smiles at her ...  
After a long silence, Naomi sits up slightly wincing as she gets out of the bed, her still blood drenched cloths on the high counter next to Bakura.  
Bakura tried to help her out of the bed, but Naomi just smacks his hand away. He watches as she limps heavily to the door.  
"Wait..." Bakura walks to her, "its clear you can't walk." she gives him an evil glare, one that Ryou would of given him is he were there.  
Bakura dismissed this as a false attempt of Ryou trying to tell him to Back Off. And he, insteads, drapes his oversized black coat over her. Then turns her around and looks into her deep colored eyes, a mix of a light shade of brown and a very dark blood red..  
"You should really take other peoples help some times."  
She opened her mouth to speak, but was a loss of words.  
Suddenly the hospital room door quickly opens, leaving Naomi a pile on the floor ...   
Ryou moans and opens his eyes. He looks up at his yami drunkenly, his eyes half open, half focused. Bakura then pulls Ryou up by the long black caller on his coat.  
"See, Naomi isn't in here..." Bakura says convincingly to the person in the doorway. To Ryou this person looked a grate deal like Marik. He tried to back away but was stopped by Bakura.  
"Well..." the voice sounded unfamiliar and out there.  
"Oh ... this is my hikari, Ryou," Bakura looked down at the top of Ryou's head, holding him by the shoulders.  
"Hello Ryou." the person came just close enough for Ryou to make out that it was a girl.  
"He might not be able to talk yet, he just got back from the Shadow Realm, being there over 2 weeks has most likely made him tried.  
"Oh ...." Girl sounded interested. Ryou then looks around at him yami and looked very pale.  
"Listen, Menechi, you better go."  
"All right, but don't blame me when they run out of food ..." she left the room closing the door behind her. Ryou let out a long exosting sigh and started to breath deeper. Bakura then picks Ryou up and sets him on the bed lying down.  
"Your in no condition to go out of this room Ryou, "Bakura says," You may not know it, but over the last 2 weeks Naomi has been cut, stabs attacked by Oblisk, and trying to take your place in this world ..." Ryou looks at him crazily, then felt a warm shiver go down his spine.  
Large Black wings suddenly cover the top of Ryou's body, still his breath quickened. As if Bakura could read Ryou's thoughts, he began to run his hand through his hair ...   
  
Naomi lies on her side watching Ryou as he feels all of the pain she herself had to endure. A wave of dizziness falls over her. She then stands up and walks clumsbly over to Ryou, then sits down beside him.  
"S...so t, this is what it feels like t...to be in, in the Shadow Realm ..." She then sees the pain on his face, feels the pain in the eyes that won't shut, not even for a second.  
She lies down beside him. "Ryou, please talk to me, I've been alone too long for this ..." She looks into his eyes, still full of fear and distrust.  
He says in a voice that sounded dry, yet calm "M...me tooo..." this shocked her.  
As she lied there beside him, she finally became clear of her surrounding. They were both floating over an ocean with no land in sight. She looked up to see what was giving off light; it was a blood red moon.  
"Ryou?" she thought out loud, "are we in the shadow realm?" she was not surprised at the answer.... nothing .... She sighed as other thoughts went through her head ...then puts both of her arms around Ryou. Ryou then slowly hugs her back. As they held each other, Naomi fall to sleep with her head on his shoulders, Ryou watched over the sleeping girl with dark purple hair and deep red eyes ...  
  
END  
  
( ok theres more to this chapter ... but I got way tired of typing it ... so ... yeah ...-.-; ... also , ive started another chapter already down on paper ...so the next chapter after this one wont be that long ...) 


End file.
